I Love You
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: AU. Changed from one-shot to a two-part fic. Takes place during 2x22: New York. Kurt wan't expecting it, and Blaine never meant for it to just slip out. Slash. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: I Love You<br>****Summary: AU. Two-part fic. Takes place during 2x22: New York. Kurt wan't expecting it, and Blaine never meant for it to just slip out. Slash. Klaine.  
><strong>**Genre: General/Romance  
><strong>**Rating: T to be safe  
><strong>**Pairing: Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>**Spoilers: 2x22: New York**

**Author's Note: They said 'I love you.' last night. THEY FREAKING SAID 'I LOVE YOU.' TO EACH OTHER. Yes I'm still freaking out over that scene...hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 - Kurt<strong>

_"I love you."_

Kurt nearly choked on the coffee in his mouth. Had Blaine seriously just said that? And in the middle of a _coffee shop?_

He had been waiting for months to say it himself...and had of course envisioned doing it in a more romantic setting...but then the Lima Bean was the place where they spent most of their time together. It had been for months...even before they'd moved from being friends to boyfriends..._freaking boyfriends._

There was no doubt that Kurt was head over heels in love with the boy sitting across from him, smiling adorably at him.

Kurt understood.

_He doesn't expect me to say it back...he just wants me to know how he feels._

But he _wanted _to. He had wanted to tell Blaine what he had been feeling since Christmas.

They'd talked about the future - about going to college together. _In New York, _and honestly Kurt couldn't see himself doing that with anybody _but _Blaine (even though he had no other relationship to compare it to).

His eyes widened a little, and then he smiled just a bit.

"I love you too."

Silence followed. There wasn't really a need for words; the look on Blaine's face spoke volumes.

"You know," said Kurt thoughtfully, "when you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year." his voice cracked a little.

_Oh hell, you better not cry, Hummel. Do not cry. Not here, not now._

It was true though; the year would have turned into hell had he never gone to Dalton to spy on the Warblers (he made a mental note to thank Puck at some point for the suggestion). Actually it _had_ almost become a living hell anyway - until he transfered.

And now he had a boyfriend...a _boyfriend, _who loved him, and whom he loved back.

He slid the hand that wasn't gripping his coffee cup like his life depended on it across the table, gently wrapping around Blaine's other hand.

_I want to kiss him. Oh God, do I want to kiss him right now..._

Then he remembered that they were in public...and as much as he was in love with Blaine, he had no desire to spark any rude comments or angry looks from the other customers.

He spotted Sam and Mercedes. They exchanged a few words, and Kurt's eyebrows shot up when he watched them get in line.

Were they holding hands? If they thought they were good at hiding what was obviously a relationship, they were incredibly bad at it.

"Okay, so here's my set list of options for the audition..."

Kurt returned his attention to his boyfriend, listening closely as Blaine contemplated which song to choose for his audition.

He replayed those three words over and over in his head as he remembered the conversation he'd had with his father at the beginning of the year:

_"Why can't I walk hand in hand down the hall with the person that I like? Why can't I slow dance at my prom?"_

_"You think I don't want those things for you? I do, but until you find someone, as open, and as brave as you...you're just gonna have to get used to going it alone."_

Walk through the hall with someone he liked. _Check._

Slow dance at his prom. _Check_.

Hell, he'd even been kissed by a boy who wanted him.

The same boy who'd just admitted he loved him.

Whom he loved back.

Pretty good year?

Understatement of the century.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! This bugged me to no end, - I apologize if Kurt seemed OOC - but I really wanted to write it. I am probably going to make it a two-shot, 'cause I want to do Blaine's POV of the scene as well.<strong>

**Reviews are very welcome. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but as always, no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright everyone here is Blaine's perspective on the 'I love you'. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, you should have seen it. We all look at the Top Ten list for Showcase and all just went numb." Kurt sighed. "and then Jesse kept going on and on about how Rachel and Finn's kiss was was cost us Nationals -"<p>

"While I understand passion, I do think that was unprofessional," replied Blaine, "but sorry, keep going."

Kurt nodded.

"So we get back to the hotel, and Santana _loses it._" Blaine held back a snort. That was believable. "I mean, and the plane ride home was completely silent, like no one said a word. We all just sat there buried in our complimentary copies of _Sky Mall._"

Blaine frowned. Kurt was actually being pretty calm about the entire thing. It was weird...and so much more different than his reaction to Regionals (though Blaine personally thought Kurt's reaction to that was about 90% Pavarotti dying, and 10% caring about the actual loss)

But it was a good sort of different...but of course he wasn't going to tell Kurt that, so instead, he said -

"Wait, I-I don't get it...you don't seem that sad at all."

Kurt shrugged a little.

"It was still amazing," he said, "I flew on a plane for the first time in my life...I had breakfast at Tiffany's -" Blaine cocked his head a little, his smile widening slightly. He was _so_ suggesting that be the movie they watch on their next date. "-I sang on a Broadway stage..."

"I love you."

Blaine couldn't help it - just noticing his boyfriend's (He still had to remind himself that yes, he and Kurt were now more than just friends) demeanor describing the entire trip to New York, and how he seemed to just shrug off the loss of placing at Nationals - it just slipped out.

Kurt stared at him, mouth full of coffee, eyes wide. Blaine was actually surprised he hadn't choked on his drink; it was what he would have done had their roles been reversed. (Actually that was a lie, he would have spat coffee out all over the table, and probably all over Kurt's clothing, and then Kurt wouldn't speak to him for a week...or at least until he got the stains out.)

He was actually glad that he'd been able to say it so naturally; he didn't need another fiasco like the GAP Attack had turned out to be.

Honestly, he'd been trying to figure out how to tell Kurt how he felt ever since the Prom incident - where Kurt had been named Prom Queen by the ignorant assholes at McKinley, but the counter-tenor had decided to turn the tables on them:

_"I'm gonna go back in there, and get coronated. I'm going to show them that it doesn't matter whether they are yelling at me, or whispering behind my back - '.me. They can't touch _us_, or what we have."_

If Blaine could have said it then, he would have.

But he didn't; considering everything that happened that night, Blaine didn't want to drop another bomb on Kurt.

He couldn't help but grin when he thought about the future - their conversation about what would happen after graduation was still fresh on his mind; they were both going to New York. Wow. He was going to live in New York with his boyfriend.

If someone had told him that two years ago, Blaine would have called them insane.

He didn't need Kurt to say it back yet; whenever Kurt was ready, that was okay with him.

"I love you too."

_What? _Part of Blaine's brain nearly short-circuited. The part of him that wasn't freaking out kept the adoring smile on his face, and his eyes softened a bit.

_He loves me._

Kurt was speaking again:

"You know, when you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year."

Blaine fought the urge to protest; a pretty good year? Kurt had been constantly bullied, sexually assaulted, forced to change schools, had gone back to face his bullies, and now he sat there across from Blaine smiling?

Then he understood - the 'because of you' was implied. Had Kurt never gone to Dalton to spy, he wouldn't have met Blaine. He wouldn't have wound up transfering when the bullying got so bad that Kurt had literally feared for his life.

Silence reigned. Blaine didn't want to say anything, just wanted that moment to last.

"Hey, look who's here!" cried Kurt suddenly.

Blaine willed himself not to let the liquid escape his mouth as he spun around in his seat; Sam and Mercedes had entered the Lima Bean.

_Why do I get the feeling that he did that on purpose?_

He made a mental note to ask Kurt about it later, even though he knew that his boyfriend would probably deny it.

He noticed how awkward Mercedes was, and fought the urge to smirk; he was pretty sure Kurt was giving his best friend a look too - "We ran into each other in the parking lot." _Sure _they had.

They made brief conversation, and then as soon as Kurt's classmates moved to stand in line, Blaine spoke:

"Okay, so here's my set list of options for the audition..."

Oh yeah, Six Flags. He'd never been to Chicago (A/N:I don't think Ohio has a Six Flags anymore...so unless he moves to singing at Cedar Point, I'm pretty sure he'd audition for the Six Flags closest to Ohio. Just a thought.), and hell, maybe Kurt could fly over for a weekend if Blaine _did_ get the gig.

Oh yes, summer break was going to be awesome.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>So even though this was a pain to write (normally I find Blaine's POV easy to do) I'm really proud of how this turned out, and I hope you all liked it. :)<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated...constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
